


Darkmoon Darkness

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Exploring Warcraft [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Pain/Pleasure, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Size Difference, Vaginal Fisting, crotch toruture, riding the horse (BDSM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: There is another side of Darkmoon that not everyone knows of. Exploring it can be both dangerous and satisfying.
Relationships: goblin/tauren
Series: Exploring Warcraft [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957303
Kudos: 2





	Darkmoon Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 8 Prompts: Rope body harness ~ Fisting (vaginal) ~ Riding the horse (crotch tort.)  
> Fandom: World of Warcraft  
> Tags: Exophilia, Dom/sub, size difference, rope play, vaginal fisting, BDSM furniture, BDSM scene, crotch toruture, pain/pleasure, sadism, darkness,   
> Pairing: Goblin(m)/Tauren(f)
> 
> [Author’s note: This is another shameless indulgence. It is based very loosely on a roleplay I did a while back. I thought the concept of a goblin and a tauren was fun and wanted to explore a what if things went further sort of scenario. I am using Zonk (Zonkle) with permission of my RP partner. Miakoda is a variation of a character I actually play and I didn’t want to use my ingame name for this.]

The Darkmoon Faire was typically known for its rides and games, but there was another side to the Faire that if you knew where to look, you would know its darker secrets. There were tents off to the side, out of the way, almost hidden, that held wares and delights to tantalize the mind and the flesh. If you could think it, most likely it could be found. From potions, to performers, from toys to furniture, nothing was off limits and nothing was without a price. If it could be made it could be sold. 

Items and potions weren’t all there was for sale. Someone with curiosity and coin could also buy experiences. Either with a paid performer or just on their own. This was what brought Zonkle to the Faire. Word had spread in the back alleys about the other side of the Darkmoon Faire. The offerings appealed to him and his curiosity had to be sated. The goblin wasn’t sure what he would find, but as long as he found something, the night wouldn’t be a waste. 

The tents looked the same as any of the other tents at the faire. It was easy to miss the little symbols on the signs that differentiated them from the employee area or the tents selling normal wares. The biggest difference was the flaps of all these tents were closed, and staff stood outside. They were in charge of keeping the young, and those that had already shown themselves to be a problem, out. 

Having never been to this area of the Faire before, Zonk wasn’t sure what to expect when he stepped into one of the tents. This one seemed to be more for selling wares. There were booths with goods stacked up. Potions that did all manner of interesting things. Some of them were too interesting to pass up and the goblin found himself purchasing more than he had intended. Moving on he smirked at the table of sex toys. These he was familiar with, though some of them were more unusual that anything he had ever seen or used before. 

There were several booths of clothing and bondage gear. Much of it appealed to the goblin and he found himself doing mental calculations on how much gold he had brought with him, and if it would be enough. He was already aware of this side of himself, but had only just begun to explore it in depth. Zonk knew he liked pain, but he liked the pain of others much, much more. He enjoyed the sight of his partner restrained and helpless. The sight of rope criss crossing the soft curves of a feminine figure aroused him more than just nudity alone.  
While the trip through this tent of wares had been hard on his coin pouch, Zonkle was not too bothered. He could make more gold easily enough, and what was the point of having it if not to purchase the things that were worth more than the gold itself. Still, the sights, the textures, the ambient sounds coming from the other tents. It aroused him and he wanted to see more. He knew that experiences could be purchased as well. While he had never needed to pay for sex, there had been times he had done so anyway just for the thrill of it. Knowing he was paying to use the body beneath him, and that his gold bought him some leeway in what he could do. It teased at something darker in him, something coiled and silent that slept within him.

Wanting to see more of what this side of Darkmoon offered Zonkle exited the tent and looked around at the others. They weren’t clearly marked, probably on purpose, so he would have to just explore until he found what he wanted. The current choice was a longer, more narrow design that seemed much larger on the inside than the outside. The other noticeable feature was the silence. Once inside the tent none of the outside sounds could be heard, and it looked like there was a main area and a long hallway with sectioned off rooms. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what might be going on here, though to be sure he walked up to the desk nodding to the goblin there. 

“Would you like to browse the offerings?” The goblin pushed a large book over to Zonkle.

Opening it, it was just pages of pictures and stats with prices listed. He could purchase sex from anyone in the book it seemed. Males, females, races of all kinds. Faction didn’t matter here, and Zonkle was eyeing the Alliance races pretty hard. 

“Looking over whats offered at all the tents. This seems,” There was a pause. “Good, may come back, but I was looking for something a little. Eh, spicier? More intense. Sex is great and all, but I like what I like.” Zonk was vague, not wanting to give too much away.

The other goblin smiled, a dark sort of smile that Zonk had to admit he liked. That smile had promise, and that promise was he just might get what he wanted tonight.

“We have that too, just not here. Are you looking for a show or something more interactive?”

“I could do both, a show could be nice, but eventually, well a guy has needs.” Zonk chuckled and pushed some strands of his red hair out of his face. “What would I get with a show?”

“Right now we have a line of girls on horses, bound up nice and pretty. They are lowered onto the horse, letting it snug up against their crotches, and we see how long they last before coding out. From what I understand, it hurts, and feels good, depending on the dame I guess.”

“Horses? Like, animal fucking? Not really my gig.” Zonkle liked some strange things but he wasn’t so sure about that.

“Bondage horses. Made out of wood, shaped like a triangle. The point is where they rest. They can be bound to it, some of them have a removable point so it's more flat to lay on. Makes it easy to fuck em from behind if you are dealing with some serious size difference.”

“Oh, ok yeah that. That I wanna see. How much for the show?”

“Head over a couple tents. The orc at the door will tell you. Depending on how long the show has been goin on, is how much you pay. If it is almost over its free unless you wanna stay for the next show but there is a long break in between to reset everything.”

Zonkle nodded and headed over to the tent as directed. Lucky for him the show had only been going for a few minutes and while he didn’t have to pay full price, it was still a bit more than he had anticipated. He eyeballed the orc suspiciously before handing over the gold. The show had better be pretty damn spectacular for the price they were asking. Though he wasn’t really sure what to expect once inside. 

There were still some good seats and he noticed they were spaced out. Considering what was most likely going to happen in the audience while the show was going, that wasn’t a surprise. Zonk wasn’t too worried about himself. He had control and patience. He wanted more than his hand, and this would serve as a nice tease to get him even more in the mood. 

The horses already had women on them, all races, all sizes, it was a sight to behold. Their thighs spread wide strapped down to the wooden horses beneath them. Some were bent over and cuffed to a loop on the front. Others were sitting up, their hands tied behind their backs. One rather large breasted tauren had her whole top half bound intricately with rope. It continued down her sides to her hips and thighs, but the angle made it harder to see that part. 

It was the rope that caught Zonk’s attention. He had never been aroused by tauren women before, well not often anyway. He did find himself staring at their breasts often enough, but the rest of them were usually a bit too unusual for him. Too close to an animal. This was making him change his mind. He wanted her, and he wanted her somewhere alone, private, and dark. 

The show continued as one, after another, slowly either tapped out or coded out in whatever way they had available. Eventually only two were left. A long legged night elf who looked on the edge of orgasm, and the tauren who looked strangely serene even though it was clear now that fluid was dripping down the sides of the wooden horse. Zonkle hoped it was cum, but she seemed too relaxed for that to be the case. Maybe she was just really that wet and that got him even more worked up. He wanted her, needed her, and he was going to have her. 

The night elf came, crowning the tauren the winner of the show. Though no real prizes were given, at least not as far as the audience could see. All around him Zonk saw people getting off or cleaning up after finishing themselves. Yes he was hard, but he wasn’t going to waste his orgasm, not on just watching. No he was going to find her, entice her to come play with him. See how far she would let him go. 

Waiting for an opening Zonk slipped towards the back of the tent, making sure not to alert the staff to his presences. The shadows were his friends, they always had been. He could control them, though that took more energy and concentration that he wanted to bother with at the moment. 

Locating the tauren he waited until he was sure they were alone before speaking to her. “That was quite a show and I was wondering if you did private sessions?” It was risky, but he wasn’t exactly thinking with the smart part of his brain. 

The tauren turned and looked down at the voice, a goblin. He didn’t look to be staff, but he also looked confident enough to be there, so she wasn’t sure. There were a lot of goblins on staff after all, she couldn’t be expected to know them all. Mia was aroused and if the goblin was offering, she might be tempted though she wasn’t sure he would really be able to satisfy her.

“That depends on what you plan to offer me, and just know, I am not swayed by gold.”

Zonkle had a pretty good read on her. Judging from her reaction, she liked what she had felt. She had clearly chosen the more complex and intricate rope work. The soaked fur between her thigh was also a pretty clear indication that pain aroused her. He could work with this. “I can make it hurt so good you wont know pleasure from pain, better than you have ever felt.”

Mia tilted her head. He was small but clearly confident. She knew that this was a chance to experience something different, and if he didn’t give what he promised, she could just step on him for the trouble. “Ok, I am intrigued enough to give this a try. Follow me.”

The tauren walked swiftly through the back of the tent, winding around, exiting through a small back slit and slipping into the back of a much smaller tent. This one didn’t have much in it and looked like it could be used for storage. She sat on a crate crossing one leg over another, her thick thighs squeezing together. 

“Ok goblin, what do you propose?”

There was a lot going through his mind as he followed her. The sight of that wide plump ass giving him some interesting ideas. There was one thing he had wanted to try, many times, but even after paying for it he could never get anyone to agree. 

“As you can see, goblins have big hands.” He held his up, spreading his fingers and wiggling them. “You seem to like pain, and I like to provide it.” He waited, watching her expression bounce between curious and suspicious. “Lemme fist ya?”

Mia’s head jerked up and back in shock, but the throb she felt between her legs had already made the decision for her. She was going to say yes, despite knowing this was a bad idea, she was going to say yes and damn the consequences. 

“What do you get out of this?”  
“Don’t worry about that now. This might just be enough. So is that a yes?” Zonk was already walking up to her. 

“Yes.”

Eyes darting around the small space it took him a minute to arrange the crates so he could stand on a smaller one between her thighs. Having her lay back on a large one, legs off to the sides. He was glad that among the potions, he also bought lube. As we as she was, he wasn’t stupid. He wanted it to hurt, but not tear or she would put a stop to it. 

Zonk let his gaze travel over her form. Those massive breasts bound tight by the rope winding its way over her torso. Around her arms, down her stomach. Her crotch was left open, but it seems like knots connected a few bands of rope around her thighs to the ones on her sides. She was beautiful like this and Zonk realized that he might want to just keep her for a while. Not for any emotional reason, just that her body seemed strong enough to handle what he might put it through. 

Pouring some lube on his hand he rubbed it over her folds, teasing her clit gently, watching as her opening winked at him, a clear sign on her pleasure. He would have to be careful of his claws, but that wouldn’t be too hard once he had stretched her a bit. Of course, their size difference made things much easier, and Zonk found that he could get all three of his fingers in with very little effort. 

Licking his lips Zonk used his thumb to rub her clit as he spread his fingers inside of her, stretching her. “Looks like ya might be ready.” His accent sliping the more aroused he got. He had tried, long ago, to lose it. Not liking how it made him sound. Right now he didn’t care. His eyes flashed as wisps of shadow danced around him and then disappeared. “Ya want more?”

“Yes, more, please!” Mia did not expect for it to feel this good already. This goblin was god with his hands and she was ready.

Tucking his thumb against his palm Zonk pushed his hand in slowly, when he felt resistance he added more lube, then used his free hand to rub slow circles on her clit, then around the edges of her opening. As he felt her relax, he pushed his hand in, watching as she closed tight around his wrist. Her moans made him throb in his pants. He could hear the twing of pain mixed with her pleasure. It thrilled him. Wanting more he pushed his hand in farther, splaying his fingers, stretching her deeper. 

Zonk made it all the way to his elbow before stopping. She was panting, her sounds more full of pain than pleasure. As much as he wanted to push, he had to find a balance that would let him keep going. Leaning in, his long tongue snaked out and lapped at her clit. Wrapping his lips around it he sucked, gently at first, until he could feel her hips bucking. His forearm was clamped tight inside her, and he could feel the muscles in her rippling. Slowly pulling his arm out just to the wrist, he poured lube from his wrist to his elbow and pushed back in with one fluid motion.  
This time her cries were more pleasure than pain, something he could live with. He was curious if she would actually cum from this. He assumed she probably would. Her body was giving all the right signals. He wiggled his fingers inside of her, letting her feel his hand splay out and stretch her. The arch of her hips was all the encouragement he needed to begin pumping his arm in and out slowly. He pulled back and added more lube again until she was slick enough that he felt significantly less resistance. 

Now she was arching and grinding against his arm, perfect, slowly he formed his hand into a fist, his hard knuckles brushing her most sensitive places as he pushed his arm in hard almost up to the shoulder. She screamed, it was a beautiful sound. So much pleasure wrapped in so much pain. His cock was so hard it had almost broken the latches on his pants. Not wanting to stop he looked up, trying to see her face but he couldn’t, not in this position. Worried that speaking might remind her that she could say stop and he would have to honor that he leaned in and sucked hard on her clit.

Zonk pushed his fist in faster until he hit the absolute depths of her. His thick hand stretched her wide as he moaned around her clit. Her voice hitched, it almost sounded like she might be crying. Whether from pleasure or pain, it was hard to say. The sensation of her throbbing and pulsing around his arm let him know that she was cumming. The thought of her crying, and cumming despite the pain was enough to send him over the edge into a small orgasm of his own. His cock twitching and leaking cum into his pants as his hips rutted against nothing. 

Forcing himself to stop wasn’t easy and Zonkle slowly pulled back. Taking his time to remove his hand from her. Twisting it around a few times once he hit the wrist, watching her twitch and spasm. His eyes locked on how tight she gripped him. 

“Keep that up, I will cum again.” Mia panted.

Zonkle looked up with wide eyes. She had lifted her head and was watching him with fascination. She had been crying, he had clearly hurt her, but she wanted more? Afraid to ask, afraid that speaking would break the spell he twisted his fist again and watched as both pain and pleasure crossed her face. 

This time, his eyes moved away from her stretched hole, to just watch her face as he twisted and thrust his fist in. He stayed shallow, not going in as far. His knuckles bushed a lump, hard but also spongy. She cried out loudly, and a slow grin spread on his face. Pushing his fist in he moves his hand from side to side, rocking his knuckles across that spot. Watching as she clearly lost control. 

Reaching up he pinched her clit, softly at first, then a little harder. The pinch was hard enough to make her yelp in pain and then moan loudly again. Zonk kept it up, pinching with varying degrees of pressure as he rocked his knuckles against that sweet spot inside of her. She was getting wetter by the second, and he was sure she would cum soon.

What the goblin had not expected was the power of the orgasm the tauren would have, or just how hard she could squirt with the right stimulation. He was sprayed in the face, his hair was soaked as was his chest. She had cum all over him and that alone had him snarling with a feral sort of arousal. Tearing off his pants Zonk roughly yanked his arm out of her and thrust himself in. 

The feel of her loose ruined hole around him was heaven and he dug his claws sharply into her hips as he rutted into her with animalistic abandon. His sharp teeth scrapped and nipped her abdomen as he hunched against her. His thrusts wild, hard, deep. He hadn’t asked, but it was implied from the beginning that sex was going to happen. As far as he was concerned this was all part of his plan and not him losing control. 

The previous smaller orgasm was the only thing that kept the goblin from cumming embarrassingly fast, but it still wasn’t enough to have him last as long as he usually would. She felt too good, so hot, so wet around him. He was used to a little more tightness, but something about how much he had stretched her, the feel of her being used first, that was a whole different thrill and soon, far too soon for his liking, Zonk was cumming with a loud snarl. 

The goblin collapsed onto the tauren, panting hard. Oh yeah, he was going to keep her. One way or another, he was going to make sure this happened again and maybe more. Now all he had to do was figure out how to convince her that she wanted it too.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a little darker than intended but that has a lot to do with who Zonkle is as a character. This is him earlier in his life, so I had to lighten it up just a bit.


End file.
